demilovatofandomcom-20200223-history
Late Night with Jimmy Fallon
Late Night with Jimmy Fallon was an American late-night talk show that aired weeknights at 12:35 am Eastern/11:35 pm Central on NBC in the United States. The hour-long show, which premiered on March 2, 2009, and ended on February 7, 2014, was hosted by actor, comedian, and performer Jimmy Fallon, an alumnus of Saturday Night Live. Hip hop/neo soul band The Roots served as the show's house band, and Steve Higgins was the show's announcer. Fallon later moved on to host The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. 2009 July 23, 2009 Demi appeared on the show for the first time when she was 16 to promote her second album Here We Go Again after two days of its release. While on the show Jimmy and Demi made a video similar to the ones she used to make with Selena Gomez claiming they are now BFFs. On her video with Jimmy she did a metal cover of Barney's theme song "I Love You". Demi also told Jimmy that she liked underground metal bands Job For a Cowboy, Abigail williams and Maylene and the Sons of Disaster. 2011 September 20, 2011 To promote her third album Unbroken, Demi appeared on the show on the same day of its release, talking about its immediate success on iTunes. She also discussed changing her taste in music from Metal to Hip-Hop and Rap declaring she now listings to Nicki Minaj. At the end of the interview Jimmy showed a fan-clip of Demi covering How To Love. 2012 September 5, 2012 Demi appeared on the show after the release of Give Your Heart a Break. She talked with Jimmy about her cover of Self Magazine‘s August 2012 issue. Jimmy also tried to make Demi hint at where the VMA 2012 Pre-show will be since she will be performing, but they quickly changed the subject to the upcoming season of The X Factor and her relationship with Simon Cowell, showing a clip from the show. 2013 May 15, 2013 Demi made an appearance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon at Rockefeller Center on Wednesday in New York City to talk about the upcoming second season of The X Factor and to promot the new album DEMI, She also talked about her "now I'm a warrior" tattoo. she also teamed up with Jimmy to play Pictionary against Julie Bowen and Wayne Coyne. Demi Lovato - May 15, 2013 - Part 1 Demi Lovato - May 15, 2013 - Part 2 Demi Lovato - May 15, 2013 - Part 3 September 3, 2013 Demi was joined on the show by guest Michael Strahan. On the same day, she had done another interview on the show he is host on Live! with Kelly and Michael. Demi talked about filming Glee and working with Kelly Rowland and Paulina Rubio on The X Factor. Jimmy showed multiple pictures from Demi's Twitter, two of a very young Simon Cowell and one of young Jimmy himself which she had posted right before the show. In the end of the show Demi was teamed up with Steve Higgins against Jimmy and Michael Strahan in a game of Catchphrase. Demi Lovato - Sep 3, 2013 - Part 1 Demi Lovato - Sep 3, 2013 - Part 2 Category:Talk Shows